Volume Two
Volume Two is titled, "Generations". The original chapters of this volume aired between September 24, 2007 and December 3, 2007. Cast Principal Cast * David Anders as Adam Monroe * Kristen Bell as Elle Bishop * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet * Dana Davis as Monica Dawson * Noah Gray-Cabey as Micah Sanders * Greg Grunberg as Matt Parkman * Ali Larter as Niki Sanders * James Kyson Lee as Ando Masahashi * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Adrian Pasdar as Nathan Petrelli * Zachary Quinto as Gabriel "Sylar" Gray * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh * Dania Ramirez as Maya Herrera * Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Petrelli Recurring Cast *Stephen Tobolowsky as Bob Bishop (10/11) *Nick D'Agosto as West Rosen (9/11) *Ashley Crow as Sandra Bennet (7/11) *Shalim Ortiz as Alejandro Herrera (7/11) *Jimmy Jean-Louis as René/The Haitian (6/11) *Eriko Tamura as Yaeko (6/11) *Katie Carr as Caitlin (6/11) *Nichelle Nichols as Nana Dawson (5/11) *Holt McCallany as Ricky (4/11) *Dominic Keating as Will (4/11) *Barry Shabaka Henley as Detective Fuller (4/11) *George Takei as Kaito Nakamura (3/11) *Dianna Agron as Debbie Marshall (3/11) *Alan Blumenfeld as Maury Parkman (3/11) *Carlon Jeffrey as Damon Dawson (3/11) *Leonard Roberts as D.L. Hawkins (2/11) Volume Two: Generations Chapter One: Four Months Later... Original Air Date: 24 September 2007 The fates of Peter, Nathan and Matt are revealed, following the horrible showdown with Sylar and Peter’s uncontrolled nuclear detonation miles above New York City. As everyone attempts to move on, a new sinister force begins stalking and murdering Heroes. With the family hiding in Southern California, Noah and Claire attempt to live as inconspicuously as possible, which proves to be easier said than done. Meanwhile, after landing in feudal Japan, Hiro meets his hero Takezo Kensei. Twins Maya and Alejandro Herrera hope to make the crossing into the U.S. from Mexico, in hopes of finding help with their deadly abilities. ---- Chapter Two: Lizards Original Air Date: 1 October 2007 With one person dead, Matt enlists some unlikely help as the attacks continue on people with abilities. Claire’s efforts to hide her healing abilities at her new California high school are jeopardized by a fellow student with a secret of his own. As part of his new job, Dr. Suresh must track down The Haitian. While crossing into Mexico, Maya and Alejandro’s abilities prove to be a threat to those around them. Meanwhile, disappointed by his hero Takezo Kensei, Hiro resolves to rectify any damage his presence in feudal Japan has done to history. And another lost Hero falls in with a gang of Irish gangsters with clues to his past. ---- Chapter Three: Kindred Original Air Date: 8 October 2007 Upon his return to New York, Mohinder is unnerved to find an undiscovered Isaac Mendez painting that foretells death of someone close to him. Both Claire and Noah pursue their own secret personal agendas. Determined to make it to the U.S., Maya uses her deadly abilities to free Alejandro from a Mexican jail. Ando returns to his job in Japan and makes a happy discovery. Meanwhile, in Japan’s past, just when Hiro had written off Takezo Kensei, his childhood hero surprises him. Niki and a lost Hero individually strike shady bargains to reach their goals. Two familiar people with abilities make an unexpected return. ---- Chapter Four: The Kindness of Strangers Original Air Date: 15 October 2007 While taking care of her brother Damon, grandmother Nana and cousin Micah between shifts at a local fast food joint, Monica Dawson begins to exhibit some unexpected new abilities. Angela Petrelli makes a shocking confession as new information about the previous generation of Heroes is revealed. With Molly’s “boogyman” continuing to turn her dreams into nightmares, Matt asks her to put aside her fears and locate him on a map — with terrible results. Suspecting Claire has a new boyfriend, Noah fears for the future. As they get closer to the U.S., Maya and Alejandro make a grim discovery on the road. ---- Chapter Five: Fight or Flight Original Air Date: 22 October 2007 In Ireland, a lost Hero attempts to move beyond the past, but discovers that a mysterious woman — Elle — is willing to kill to find him. Matt and an unexpected ally fly to Philadelphia to hunt down the “boogyman,” following his terrible attack on Molly, but the pair finds themselves outmatched. Monica tries to come to terms with her new abilities and her role as a local hero. Mohinder gets a disturbing assignment while Noah takes a step to further protect his family. Meanwhile, as Hiro continues to fix the past in feudal Japan, Ando attempts to piece together historically what’s happened to his best friend. ---- Chapter Six: The Line Original Air Date: 29 October 2007 West convinces Claire to teach head cheerleader Debbie a lesson after she deems Claire too ordinary to join the squad. While Mohinder faces a serious moral dilemma with the Company, Noah pays his Russian mentor a visit in an effort to locate Isaac’s last prophetic paintings. Meanwhile, nearing the U.S. border, Alejandro becomes increasingly uneasy about Sylar’s intentions, especially towards Maya. Peter and Caitlin’s search for a mysterious doorway he painted ultimately leads them to a surprising place. In feudal Japan, while attempting to repair history, Hiro struggles with his feelings for Kensei’s “princess” Yaeko. ---- Chapter Seven: Out of Time Original Air Date: 5 November 2007 When one of his forgotten abilities suddenly manifests, Peter and Caitlin get thrown into a crisis situation, and learn first-hand just how deadly the mysterious virus striking people with abilities can be. Mohinder, Matt, Nathan, Niki and Bob band together to fend off the “nightmare man’s” attack. Despite Claire’s best efforts to keep them apart, West learns that the man who kidnapped him as a child is her father. Meanwhile, in feudal Japan, Hiro and Kensei’s legendary journey takes a dramatic, final turn. ---- Chapter Eight: Four Months Ago... Original Air Date: 12 November 2007 When the clock turns back four months for all of the Heroes, Nathan pays a terrible cost for his heroic actions. While Peter survives his detonation over New York City, the Company “bags” him as a threat to the world, eventually leading to violent confrontation with Elle and the Haitian. D.L. makes the ultimate sacrifice for Niki and Micah. Maya horrifically manifests her dark powers for the first time, driving her and Alejandro to America for help. A mysterious, yet familiar face is introduced. ---- Chapter Nine: Cautionary Tales Original Air Date: 19 November 2007 Convinced that the Company is close to finding them, Noah prepares the family to run — but Claire has other ideas. Meanwhile, Hiro returns from the past and learns of his father’s death. Grief-stricken, he flings himself into past and makes a stunning personal discovery. After a charged first encounter with Elle, Mohinder makes a decision that could change lives. Meanwhile, Matt struggles with his expanding mental abilities. ---- Chapter Ten: Truth & Consequences Original Air Date: 26 November 2007 Peter travels to Primatech Paper in Texas with his new friend to destroy the virus, which will kill 93 percent of the world’s population in the future — or so he believes. Niki returns to Micah with bad news. To right a wrong, Monica puts her abilities to the test while Hiro goes after his father’s killer. Outside of New York, Maya must choose between Alejandro and Sylar. Category:Volumes